


Skyrim oneshots

by SirenaSib



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, angust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaSib/pseuds/SirenaSib
Summary: Just some oneshots of my Skyrim charaters and friends. Might mostly be Miraak/Fem!Dragonborn. Many different senerious in no particular order.I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CREATIVITY I WRITE AND MY OC(s?) BETHSDA OWNS EVERYTHING ELSEDONT SUE ME PLEASE.





	1. Good morning Dovahkiin

**Author's Note:**

> One waking the other up with whispers in their ears and or Waking the other up with kisses. Bounce if both.
> 
> Fandom: Skyrim
> 
> charater pairing: Miraak x my oc, Eligill

 

Eligill woke up in her bed slowly enjoying her time laying with her partner. Miraak was still alseep his head tucked under her but his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him. Eligill moved her hand through his long dark hair. She thought about how she was able to save them from Hermaus mora. It wasn't just her though it seemed as though he was under a sort of spell by hermaus mora himself and when she used bend will it clear him of it. They were still wary about the other and fought often from the dovah side wanting to show who is dominant.

It was after a fight against a dragon and Miraak absorbed a soul forcefully that they had confessed there feelings for each other during there fight. It soon lead to them fighting for dominance as they claimed each other.

Eligill hadnt noticed that she had whispered some of the sweet words they spoke to each other as she gave Miraak's head kisses and slowly woke him up. "Pruzah sul, dii dovah." She spoke. Miraak only tighten his grip around her as he spoke. "Mal dovah, up before me?" Miraak kissed her collar bone. "You did come home late last night." Eligill spoke as a slight blushed formed. Miraak moved them to were he was above Eligill's small frame. He gave her a kiss on the lips before speaking. "Indeed but I wanted to make sure everything for today was in order." Eligill gave a small smile her dov side being playful as it came out from there positions. "Or to see if we had free time I presume." She replied, with a kiss as well.

Both Dragonborns continued to speak and give small kisses as there dovah side woke up from there slumber. They were both very happy to be with one another and not suffer with the weight of being Dovahkiin alone any longer.


	2. Hermaus Mora is a huge butthole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim- Miraak x my Dragonborn, Eligill
> 
> Warning:HEAVY ANGUST

This was Moras last attempt to end the dragonborns. All his followers have been proven unsuccessful in killing either one. So why not have them kill each other. He had slowly been planting 'evidence' that Eligill was with another man and no longer cared for Miraak, he had to just wait for him to find the letters and confront her.

Miraak had read the letter over and over again. He was angery, no, furious. "I can't wait to see you again love." The last line of this letter from this secret lover. Eligill had a lover. She no longer cared for Miraak. He heard the door to Lakeview Manor open and didn't move to great her like usual. "I'm back Miraak, we should have maybe three days to our selves before Lydia bring the children back from there trip." She walked into there room now. Miraak's back was still to her and he was stand there holding something in front of him. "Miraak? What's wrong?" She asked him what's wrong, playing innocent! "Am I just a servant for you? Someone for your own pleasure?!" He turned towards her "No of course not! Why do you think I use you like that!" She yelled "BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER MAN!" He roared at her shaking his hand that held the letter. "I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING, I MARRIED YOU, I PLEDGED MY MIND, BODY, AND SOUL TO YOU! WHY WOULD I LAY WITH ANOTHER MAN IF I HAD DONE THAT TO YOU!" Eligill scream in defense. She was scared, confused, worried. "I WILL NOT BE LIED TO NO LONGER DRAGONBORN!" Miraak roared. Eligill stood straight her eyes watery she turned and promptly left as the tears now poured out.

 

Miraak had sent a letter to Lydia and had her keep the children away from the rest of the week. He heard rumors and stories of great destruction. He didnt know what it was but he didn't want to risk the children or even Lydia getting attacked. He grabbed his belongs and left the house to go and find out what was causing this destruction. The trail was easy to follow blood splattered everywhere and bodies of animal corpses and bandits as well as others laid about as well as the signs of the use of shouts. It was dark when he finally heard something out of the ordinary. It was as though something fell to the ground. The sight had frightened Miraak slightly. He made his way to the body when he saw who it was. It was Eligill. Her body laid in a heap her eyes open and to the sky, red and cloudy. Her armor bloodied and dented. Her face bloodied as well except for when her constance tears washed it away. Her hair dry and dirty with sweat, blood, and dirt. Her markings smudged. She looked horrible, she looked lost.

Miraak kneeled next to her "Dragonborn?" There was no response from her. "Eligill?" She still laid unmoving, her body seemingly dead to the world. "Do not play this game Dragonborn." Miraak spoke. The seconds she laid unmoving increased his fear. Had he been wrong? Had his false claims drove her over a edge in which she will never come back from. He looked down and saw her ring and a crumbled letter slipping out of her lose hand. He grabbed the ring and letter and slowly folded it open and read it.   
'Is this my fate now? Is this were I will die? In this sad and angery rage of feeling lost and alone. I save Miraak and loved and cared for him but then I am thrown into this? Are the nine divines angery with me, perhaps this is a deadra's work to get my soul faster. They may have clamined my soul but only Miraak will get it. I promised it to him. Maybe this was Mora's final plan since his followers failed to kill us, maybe he planted this to have us kill each other. I pray that Miraak may forgive me If I had done him wrong. But this child I carry, his child I carry will not survive, I will not survive. If I am to die, I pray I die quick, and if Miraak lives on, I pray that he lives in peace. And if our children ask we're there mother went, he has the heart to keep them safe from this horrible thing until he believes they are of age to know. And Lydia, I pray that she help him in any way she is able to with out having to face what we both had to. I sign with tears.-Eligill, The Dragonborn.'  
Miraak had finished it and indeed there were tear drops staining the paper. He had been wrong. He was very wrong about Eligill, and she had been paying the price.

 

He removed his mask and pulled Eligill into his lap. And hold her limb form close to him. He spoke in her ear apologizing for blaming her about something she didn't do. He apologized for her bounding her very being to him. He apologized for being such a bastard. He apologized for hurting her and putting her in this position. He apologized for simply living. He had started crying and didn't even now it as he whispered words onto her seemingly deaf ears. Eligill slowly started to move but he didn't feel it. Till her hand came and rested over his own that was holding her cheek. He looked at her, into her eyes. They weren't cloudy anymore but were still red from all of her tears. "Do not apologize for choices I made of you, I choice to let you live, I chose to bound my self to you, I chose to go though everything with you. I chose to love you Miraak, and I wish to continue so. I do not know for sure where that letter came from, but it was not from a secret lover I have, for my only lover is you."

Eligill spoke with a soft but horsed voice from shouting. Miraak did not speak and simply looked into her eyes as the stars of the night sky danced in her eyes. Miraak pulled her hand away and slipped her ring back on before he kissed it. "Then I will continue to love you Eligill. I will also love the child of mine that you carry." He spoke back softly. Eligill gave a small blush. "You read my letter. If I may be honest, I was hoping to surprise you with something very happy and cheerful, not after we had a fight and in a letter." "If only it could of been so." Miraak said giving both her cheeks a soft kiss and then going to her lips. Eligill wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave back a soft kiss to him. They will get through this. They will remember this and learn from it. They are dragonborn, and they are bound to each other.


	3. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Dragonborn is a werewolf and runs off to hunt cause beast blood in the middle of the night, retrieval hunting party ensues.

This wasn’t the first time that his friend had run off in the middle of the night. What was it? He doesn’t remember having lost count. Though having her partner wake him up to help find her wasn’t his favorite thing. “Get up you khajiit, help me go find Eligill.” Miraak spoke with a displeased groggy voice. Inigo gave a groan of protest but got up anyway. “Why did the Full moon have to fall on a rest day.”

 

Having the two males finally dressed and ready to hunt down the Last Dragonborn they made their way into the woods following the staggering steps before they started to become harder to see. They walked aimlessly hollering Eligills name but only received silence. Inigo halted his steps and turned. He heard something and it started to stink like wet dog. Miraak had turned as well and looked around before suddenly being tackled by a large black werewolf. It was black...Eligill was grey.

 

Inigo jumped the beast before it swiped a chunk of Miraak and gripped tightly around its neck. Digging his nails into its nasty flesh as it shook around trying to get him off. His back hit a tree and his grip lessen letting the beast get free as he fell onto his tail. “Oohhh that’s gonna leave a mark.” He looked up seeing Miraak rushing with his sword raised to stab the black werewolf before another came a tackle it clawing at its flesh as it growled and snarled like it was saying ugly things  as it tore it apart. The snarling died down as it turned to bubbled garbling as the new one feasted on its flesh. This one was grey, this was Eligill. 

 

She soon finished her half eaten meal and sat breathing for a bit before turning and walking on fours over to the pair of males. It rose as it circled the two eyeing for any serious wounds before seeing they were fine and stood there looking at them with its bloody toothy smile. “Can you ah make a tracker for when it is a full moon, It's difficult trying to track you.” Inigo said. She gave a huffy laugh before walking past the males and back to the house. 


End file.
